The technology of the present disclosure relates to an optical scanning device and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Conventionally, there has been known a resonance type optical deflector including a vibration mirror part and a torsion bar part that supports the vibration mirror part. In this optical deflector, when the vibration mirror part vibrates, airflow generated around the vibration mirror part may be separated from an end edge of the vibration mirror part and may allow the behavior (amplitude) of the vibration mirror part to be unstable. Such an unstable behavior of the vibration mirror part is called jitter and causes image quality degradation of a printed image.
There has been proposed an optical deflector having a configuration for suppressing the jitter of the vibration mirror part. In this optical deflector, a rectifying member is adhered to an opposite side surface of a reflective surface side of the vibration mirror part so as to rectify the flow of air. The rectifying member has a semicylindrical shape, so that separation of airflow generated around the vibration mirror part is suppressed.